Being with you
by Utaka.Izumi
Summary: Erza is a natural brute and Jellal is the respectable student president. Erza overflow with warm memories and Jellal is stoic with secrets. Yet a relationship between the 2 isn't impossible. This special place that both carry in the heart, a fairy hill? AU
1. Chapter 1

It has been exactly four months since Erza and Jellal met each other. Erza was a first year and Jellal was a second year, and more importantly, the respectable president of Kibo Shinosuke Academy. Being the only son of Headmaster Kibo, Jellal was easily seated in his position at the student council. He was popular, had a pretty sparkling face with a so-called heartwarming smile that could make any girl within a hundred miles faint under his arms, and ranked extremely high in academics. He was spectacular in sports too. 'Tis to be expected.

As for Erza...

Ever since she was enrolled in the school, she aced at failing practically every single class ever in the history of mankind (or, to be exact, of this damn school). It didn't help that she was naturally a brute either. Inevitably, she joined the delinquents (in name) along with her childhood friend Millianna. Besides dealing with her classmates' judgmental stares and feeding herself right, the protagonist spent her ever-so-wonderful life questioning the absurdity of life. Heck, she would have been expelled had it not been for the schoolboard's pity.

As for the fateful encounter, it was a plain 3-minute speech at the opening ceremony in spring, when the cherry blossoms were at full bloom. Back then, Erza had respected Jellal as a sempai. In other words, he was a plain guy.

After that, it had been a whole marking period. Since the teachers had no power, the most they did to help out was begging her to show some efforts. Erza didn't mention how she took notes regularly or how she stared at the textbook way more than Instagram. Perhaps it was the work of God that made her that incapable in Chemistry and Geometry (A/N: I've been failing chemistry like a boss ALL YEAR. sad part is i do study..).

Nevertheless, they were so desperate that all of her teachers begged the damn president to personally tutor her.

He didn't decline.

* * *

Erza POV

"I apologise for the inconvenience." I bowed at the president and stood still. I heard a sigh. "So what do you need help with?" In a flat voice, I answered with much confidence, "Chem."

"Just use the reference table." This helpful 'tutoring' took up like 4 hours.

I stared blankly. It's not look i could use it right. In fact, i don't know how to find the oxidation state even though it's somewhere in the periodic table. "I see. Then I shall examine it further... at home."

I grabbed my backpack and left. It's not like i expected improvement in my knowledge the first day. With that in mind, I head to the school dorm... or rather, the garden behind it. The dorm itself was crowded and noisy as hell. Only thing was, it's January now. Damn I can't even enjoy flower viewing when none of them was in full bloom at all.

As I got nearer and nearer to the wooden table I heard a disturbing noise- it can't be-

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE FLOWER BEDS?!" A set of delinquent were smoking and dropped glasses of alcohol bottle on top of the grass. Seriously, even though I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...

I beat-ed the shit out of them.

 _4 hours later_

I checked my phone's lock screen. Damn it's already 12:30. I barely finished my math and english homework. All that's left is chem...

I stared to the right and remembered the pieces of glass was still there. Really, it could damage the flower bed's recovery...

I cast away my book bag and textbooks to the side and got out of my seat. I don't need anyone to tell me about getting priorities straight- this flower bed was precious too me...

 _flashback_

I had nearly fell asleep in the freshman orientation back then. On my way out, I yawned restlessly and was about to go home. Not that I did. There was a place within the school, a garden in the fairy dorm hill that overlooked Magnolia. How did I know? I unconciously smiled.

Once in the local orphanage where I used to live, we used to talk brightly about our future.

"Ne Erza, Where do you wanna go when you grow up?"

"Magnolia!"

"No I mean like besides where we live, like, Japan (A/N: breaking the fourth wall)"

"Magnolia!"

"You know that's just a country we live in."

"Yup! But We need to visit all of it!"

"I know!" "?"

"Let's go to the fairy hills!" "?"

"It's inside that legendary school- it overlooks all of Magnolia!" "YOSHH Then let's make it a race to see who get there first!"

"What does the winner get?" "A date to go together!" We both didn't know what the word 'date' was but the headmaster said it was something fun.

I smiled bitter. I guess I won... But what's the point when you're not even here..

* * *

Before I knew it morning arrived as I picked the last pieces of glass (it was clear and really small so it's really hard to find) and dumped it on the garbage bag. My hands were scraped all over the place.

I wonder what the school will come up with to explain this, I mused.


	2. what it means to be a highs chooler

Slumping out of the garden's gate, Erza was about to head for school and then realized she didn't take a shower. "Dang can't go to school like this." Then, a splendid idea came to her mind, _I know, let's cut!_ (A/N: To all the readers out there, be a sweetheart and don't do this to your teachers)

Going back to her dorm, Fairy Tail, Erza strolled back to her room whom she share with a girl called Lucy. She is a wierdly optimistic girl with natural blonde hair.

Alright, let me explain (breaking the fourth wall):

Shinosuke High is a highly prestigious school for many, also a depressing prison for other misfortunate students. Erza was among them. Anyway, all the students must live in dorms that range in a variety of quality- five stars to five billion star (like literally the finest hotel to being forced to live in the forest- do enjoy the star-gazing with your ideal partner *smile*)

Luckily, the Fairy Tail province wasn't too shabby, just occasional wall breakdown and invasion of privacy. Everyone should be grateful to live under a roof, even if it was made out of half-assed tree-cutting. Point being is, everyone lives in a dorm to feel loved like a family and be enriched together.

That's total bullshit.

People hack into their neighbor's amazon account and order the latest hentai magazines and the wifi connection is damn slow. Please explain the justice behind this.

Students are enrolled into dorms by their academic skills. Of course, those that can't handle controlling their swag level are doomed to live in Fairy Tail for the rest of their lives (the graduation rate, due to stressful competition is just 2%, the old gramps heading Fairy tail Makarov have still not yet graduated) whereas the Sabertooth Dorm boasts of their residents.

Fun Fact: there's even an old dorm of Shinosuke High called _Auschwitz_.

So what was an ordinary girl like Lucy Heartfilia doing in Fairy Tail? Welp, it sucks that her first friend after running away from her father's CEO company was one of the infamous inhabitants- Natsu Dragot (A/N: failed attempt to combine 'dragneel' and 'idiot').

And uh, her blonde hair wasn't helpful either.

Even though she has the face of an innocent child, her status deemed her to what other tenants would call- _a slut_.

Reality tends to judge people.

Erza didn't really hate the high school life in her dorm. She treats Lucy like her younger sister. She doubt she could acquire a family like this in other dorms.

* * *

Erza POV

I pulled out my laptop from my Jansport backpack and sighed in relief as there was still 48% battery life left. I then proceed to put my phone on the charger. _This is just as essential to a girl like tampons..._

"? Where were you last night?" I tilted my head up see Lucy scurrying to pick up the last bits of her notes on her desk. "Garden."

"Geez it's cold outside and you're missing out on sleep." Just the usual though. "See you after school!" I half-heartedly wave bye logged into my tumblr account. I never let Lucy see it because she would probably laugh at me for being the slightest bit feminine.

Really, it's just that the people there understand me the most...


End file.
